This invention relates to a ladder and in particular to a collapsible ladder.
In general, emergency ladders of the types used as fire escapes in multi-level dwellings are rather bulky, often heavy devices which are difficult to store. Moreover, such ladders are not always readily transformed from the storage or folded condition to the extended or use condition.
The object of the present invention is to offer a solution to the above-identified problems by providing a relatively simple collapsible ladder, which is lightweight, capable of being folded to a compact storage condition, and easily unfolded to an extended or use condition.